Reylo Oneshots
by Isthishard
Summary: A bunch of oneshots centered around the Star Wars ship, Reylo. There are spoilers for The Last Jedi, so if you haven't seen it, I wouldn't recommend reading these oneshots. These are cross-posted on Archive of our own. I will also be taking any requests that may be asked. Please PM me if you have a request.
1. By Any Other Name

**Authors Note: The story "By Any Other Name," was originally posted on Archive of Our Own, and is a combined effort of myself and GhostlyGiraffe, an archive of our own user who also has a account by the name of FeministGiraffe. I hope that everyone enjoys this story, and any oneshots that may follow.**

By Any Other Name

The porg sat in front of Rey in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, unmoving. Next to her, Chewie looked exhausted and grim. After the attack on the rebel base on Crait, the twenty or so people that survived clambered onto the Millennium Falcon, as Rey and Chewie flew them to safety. Or whatever they could find to keep them safe for now. Rey looked to Chewie.

"Are you going to name this Porg?" she asked. Chewie roared in response, whilst hitting the Porg off the console.

"Guess that's a no," Rey muttered.

Outside the cockpit, everything was a go. Those that survived were shouting at one another, whilst grieving the loss of their friends and colleagues. What was going to happen with the rebellion? How would they continue?

"We need to land on a safe planet and wait," Finn exclaimed from his position next to Rose's sleeping body.

"No. We need to attack them head on, as soon as we can. Strike them when they least expect it, which is now," Poe countered.

"And let the rest of the resistance die? That's not such a good plan."

"Better than sitting on our asses doing nothing."

"We won't be doing nothing. We'll be regrouping, and rebuilding our numbers."

Soon, everyone who wasn't in the cockpit (and Leia) had joined in the argument. Leia was sitting at the table in the corner, lost in her thoughts. It was then that she felt it. A hollow feeling that filled her chest, and a sharp pain that came along with it. Something that only force-sensitive people could sense. It was the same pain that she felt when Han died. This pain was telling her of her twin's passing. Luke Skywalker was dead.

In the cockpit, Rey felt the same pain the Leia did spreading across her chest, and she instantly knew what was happening. She knew that Luke was dead. Rey turned to Chewie.

"Chewie. I need you to go check on Leia, okay? Luke," Rey drew in a deep breath and choked back a sob. "Luke just passed away. Please, go check on Leia. I can fly this for a while."

Chewie looked at her in understanding, and swiftly left the cockpit, closing the door on his way out, giving Rey some privacy.

Rey turned to the unnamed Porg that was so intrigued by the Wookiee.

"I'm going to give you a name," she told the Porg, smiling through some tears. "I think I'll call you Ben."

It was a moment later that Chewie reentered the cockpit, signaling for Rey to go outside and see Leia.

* * *

It was a few days after Luke had passed away when the force bond between Kylo and Rey flared up again. This time, it was when Rey was alone in the cockpit while everyone else slept. Her now constant companion in the cockpit was the incredibly excited porg, that Rey had dubbed Ben. Rey set the Falcon to auto-pilot whilst she laid back in the chair, eyes closed. Kylo looked at her, and the serenity that covered her. He waited a few moments before he spoke up.

"I didn't think you wanted to speak to me, you know, after you slammed a door in my face."

Rey sat up quickly. "I would have thought by now that you realised that neither of us have control of this bond. I may not want to talk to you, but I guess I have no choice."

Kylo looked down at that moment, and noticed a small animal jumping around his feet.

"That's just Ben, he's been infatuated with Chewie since he met him back on the island." Rey told Kylo as she stood up. "I decided that he needed a name, and thought that you needed such a cute creature named after you to give any newcomers to the name a good first impression, before it's ruined by meeting you."

"You...named that… thing after me?"

"Why not? It just represents the nicer, cuter, more adorable side of you."

"It's degrading."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

This continued for another minute, and Kylo and Rey continued to step closer and closer together, until their faces were only centimeters away.

"Having a porg named after you is not degrading," Rey stated before she closed the gap between her face and Kylo's. The effect their kiss had on her was immediate. Fireworks exploded in Rey's stomach, making her all the happier. Kylo seemed shocked by the kiss at first, but then melted into it. He wrapped his arms around Rey's neck, bringing her closer to him, and deepening the kiss. The force seemed to rejoice at the action, creating an atmosphere that took all their worries and doubts away. Their kiss ended moments later, and Rey and Kylo touched their foreheads together.

"It's still rather degrading."

Rey raised her eyebrow, and started to lean back towards him when the door to the cockpit opened to show Leia.

"Hey, Rey, I think I have…" Leia trailed off. Rey and Kylo went red and sprung apart. The force bond between Rey and Kylo ended, and Kylo faded away from the scene. Leaving Rey to explain everything with Kylo's mother.

"General, I can explain," Rey started, but Leia held out a finger, silencing the young jedi in her tracks.

"BEN CHEWBACCA SOLO, GET YOUR EMO ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!"


	2. Your Middle Name is What?

A few days after the incident with Leia, (Rey had a hard time explaining why Ben couldn't just come when she called) the force bond opened up once again. This time, it happened while the two of them were asleep.

Rey opened her eyes. She was back in the woods on Takodana, the place where she first met Kylo Ren. Why Rey was dreaming of this place, she was unsure. However, instead of feeling fear, as she did the first time she came into these woods, Rey only felt serene, as the calming sense of the woods washed over her.

"Do we have anything we need to talk about?" A familiar voice called from behind. Rey spun around, her hazel eyes meeting the dark brown ones of Ben Solo.

"Yeah," Rey said seriously. "Your middle name is Chewbacca."

Rey held back a grin as Ben's face turned red.

"That… That wasn't what I meant - and you know it," Ben spluttered, "anyway, how did you find that out, I certainly didn't tell you." Ben's face was slowly starting to turn back to its normal colour.

"That doesn't matter. Your middle name's Chewbacca, and you didn't think to tell me." Rey was enjoying this immensely. Seeing the redness that had almost disappeared from Ben's face come back in full force was the final straw. Within seconds, Rey was hunched over in laughter.

"It's not like people flaunt their middle name about. Especially if it's something like mine, I mean, what were they thinking?" Ben just stood there, looking as unamused as ever. A minute of howling laughter later, Rey had calmed down enough to stand up straight.

"Are you done yet?" Ben asked, eyebrows raised and seeming as fed up as one person could manage. Rey, however, could sense that he was fighting to keep a smile off his face. "I do want to talk about -"

Ben was cut off by the bond starting to fade. Their dream was almost over, and they both knew that it was time for the two of them to wake up at their own bases, or what passed as a base. They knew now that they had responsibilities to uphold, Rey to decide how to attack Kylo Ren and Ben to lead the First Order against the Resistance - and Rey by proxy - under the guise of Kylo Ren.

"See you later, Ben Chewbacca!"

"Shut up, Sweetheart."


	3. My Dearest Beloved

**First of all, I'm extremely sorry for the amount of time it took me to upload. Secondly, this was written for my English teacher, using the prompt** ** _My dearest beloved,_** **and it's meant to be cut off at the bottom.**

 _My dearest beloved,_

 _I miss you. Each day we fight is another day that I wish I was with you. How long will this fight go on? It's already been five years, why can't we see eye to eye? You know what you're doing is causing a rift between us that may never heal. Power isn't needed for us to be happy, only the want to be happy. However, I know that I may not be able to change your mind. I know how stubborn you can be. Despite us being on opposite sides, I still love you. The bond that we share is one that will never go away, despite how much you may want it to._

 _I don't wish to be the harbinger of bad news, but I thought you should know. Your mother, Leia, passed away a week ago. Leia died defending our base of operations from one of your troops attacks. It was a quick death you'll be pleased to know. A laser through the heart. We've held a small funeral for us amongst our unit for her. Leia's duties as general have now fallen to me, which has added a lot more stress onto my shoulders. I guess now, we really are fighting head on in this war, not just a soldier in a rebellion against the commander of the Empire. Anyway, I just thought you should know._

 _In that same attack, we had to move our base of operations. I won't tell you where we are now, but I will say that we are running out of places to go. Your attacks are really doing a number on us._

 _I can't say much more in this letter, as we're about to start a meeting._

 _May the force be with you,_

 _Rey._

 _Dear Rey_

 _I was deeply saddened to hear of my mother's death, though it does not surprise me. She was old, and had lost her husband. In my mind, the only thing that kept her going was her love for your little rag-tag group. As much as this may surprise you, I was not the person who authorised the attack on your base. I believe it was Armitage who allowed the attack, I will be having words with him if it was. No matter that, thank you for telling me of Mother's passing. At least she is with Father now._

 _I believe that I miss you more than you do. As it was, I do wish I could be with you also. However, until you stop your fight against us, we cannot be together. Five years really has flown by, hasn't it? It's been nearly a year since we managed to see each other face to face. These letters have been a blessing. You know that I won't stop what I'm doing, can you not see that I'm doing it for you? Rey, you may not think that power is necessary for us to be happy, but don't you want to have the entire world under your fingertips? Isn't that what you told me all those years ago? The dream that you saw of your future? Us. Together. Ruling the world. No matter how much you may insist, I will always love you._

 _Should I say congratulations for the promotion to general? As you said, we really are leading a war against one another. However, I will not give up my position in this war until either your little freedom gang is obliterated, or you join me in taking over the galaxy._

 _Armitage's cat has been very annoying over the past few weeks. Do you know anything about cats? At the moment, I'm extremely tempted to shoot that bloody cat. Would that solve the problem or just make things worse? Despite my extreme dislike of Armitage, he is very proficient at his job, I think that shooting the cat would make things worse._

 _May the force be with you,_

 _Love,_

 _Kylo_

 _My dearest Kylo,_

 _First off, why would I know anything about cats? I'm from a desert planet, if you don't remember. My first encounter with a cat hasn't yet happened._

 _As for Armitage, my person opinion would be to get rid of him, especially if he's proficient at his job. However, not having him would make it better for us, so..._

 _Can you not get it through your thick head that power doesn't matter to me. All that your war has done is inspire a sense of fear and hatred for the new Empire. Kylo, you are NOT you grandfather. Please don't turn this on me. YOU are the person who started this war. We are the ones trying to stop it and return peace. That dream that I had only went to show how much I didn't want the power. What the dream did show, however, was that I wanted a peaceful life with you. Maybe a few children and a puppy with a house in the mountains._

 _Do you ever imagine what our lives would be like if this war hadn't started? Or if you refused the power? Can you picture the life that we would have had? No matter what we imagine, it will never come to pass. I know that. Should the rebellion fail, I will end up dead. Killed in battle, or executed. It wouldn't matter what word you may put in for me, I would still die. And should the rebellion win, and you be captured, I believe that you would die. Once again, killed in battle or executed. Nothing I could say would stop your execution from happening. Everyone in the rebellion hates you too much for you to be allowed to live. If you weren't executed, you would be kept in a cell for the rest of your life. Not something that sounds very advertising._

 _May the force be with you,_

 _Rey._

 _My beloved Rey,_

 _Thank you for your advice on what to do with Artimage, though you could have humored me and answered the cat question. I think the cat's called Mary, or was it Millicent? I can't remember._

 _I know I'm not my grandfather._ _When did I ever say I was?_

 _A peaceful life with you is all I want, but as you mentioned, it would be impossible to_

 _Perhaps… I know you may not agree, but perhaps we could run away._

 _settle somewhere where we wouldn't be_

 _No matter what you thi_

 _May the force be_

 _Love,_

 _Kylo_


End file.
